Problem: Ashley has 24 eggplants for every 9 bananas. Write the ratio of eggplants to bananas as a simplified fraction.
Solution: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $24:9$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $24 \text{ to } 9$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{24}{9}=\dfrac{8}{3}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{8}{3}$ is the ratio of eggplants to bananas written as a simplified fraction.